


Somewhere With You

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sadish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somewhere With You-Kenny Chesney(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere With You-Kenny Chesney(Pandora)

Prowl watches as Jazz walks servo in servo with Smokescreen. Spark pulsing painfully in his chest as the other Praxian laughs as Jazz says something. He never laughed. Maybe that was what lead Jazz to leave. Optimus Prime walks into the room, mechs turn to look at the Prime, Jazz watches as the Prime walks to Prowl. Prowl meets Jazz’s optics as the Prime slides into the booth beside him. Blue servo taking his white one, the Prime’s arm slides around the black and white’s shoulders. Jazz frowns and flinches. Prowl looks away and to the Prime’s calm blue optics. He smiles, a fake one, one meant to be a ghost of a smile for someone else. Spark pulses painfully in his chest wanting another mech to be sitting beside him.


	2. Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easy-Rascal Flatts (Pandora)

Jazz smiles and laughs at the table in the rec room. Prowl walks in and sits at the table. A few minutes later Optimus Prime walks in and sits beside Prowl. Prowl smiles at the Prime, glances his direction for a second. His spark pulses painfully in his spark chamber as he sees the Prime put his arm around Prowl’s shoulder. Jazz looks at Smokescreen, fakes a laugh which sounds real but deep down hurts as if acid is slowly crawling into his spark chamber and devouring his spark. Prowl seemed happy with Optimus. In truth, he looked like he was having a good time, he knew it because that’s what he wanted but in truth it was worse than any torture the Decepticons had.


End file.
